Mystic
Mystics are often looked upon with unease as many of them are quite touched. They tend to hear voices or have crazy ideas, and some even "talk to animals". Due to being misunderstood they tend to live solitary lives and very rarely visit large populated areas. Requirements To qualify to become an Mystic, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Skills: Diplomacy 6 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 6 ranks, Perception 6 ranks. Alignment: '''Always Good or Evil. ''' Class Information Hit Die: D6 Miracles: Mystic have the uncanny ability to call upon miracles to perform various actions. Their amount of miracles are listed in '''Table: Mystic. '''In order to refill this amount they must meditate for 24 hours, as they are expendable. Class Skills The Mystic’s class skills are as follows: Craft (chemical, pharmaceutical, visual arts) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana, history, nature, religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (act, dance, sing, stand-up) (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), and Spellcraft (Int) Skill Points at Each Level: 5 + Intelligence modifier. Table: Mystic Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Miracles Reputation Bonus 1st +0 +2 +1 +1 divine spells 1 +2 2nd +1 +3 +2 +2 turn undead, divine spells 1 +2 3rd +1 +3 +2 +2 bonus feat, divine spells 2 +2 4th +2 +4 +2 +2 combat casting, divine spells 2 +3 5th +2 +4 +3 +3 brew potion, divine spells 3 +3 6th +3 +5 +3 +3 bonus feat, divine spells 3 +3 7th +3 +5 +4 +4 discern lie, divine spells 4 +4 8th +4 +6 +4 +4 turn humans, divine spells 4 +4 9th +4 +6 +4 +4 bonus feat, divine spells 5 +4 10th +5 +7 +5 +5 empower spell, divine spells 5 +5 Class Features The following features pertain to the Mystic advanced class. Divine Spells The Mystic casts divine spells the same as Acolytes. A Mystic’s selection of spells is extremely limited. The Mystic begins play knowing four 0-level spells (called orisons) and two 1st-level spells. At each level, the mystic gains one or more new spells as indicated below). These spells are chosen from the Acolyte’s spell list. The Mystic is limited to casting a certain number of spells of each level per day, but need not prepare those spells in advance. The number of spells that may be cast per day may be increased by sufficiently high Charisma scores. A Mystic may use a higher-level slot to cast a lower-level spell. The Mystic may expend a miracle to “trade out” a known spell (losing it entirely) in exchange for another; in this fashion the Mystic is not penalized for filling all the slots of their known spells list. Mystics do not have “cure” or “inflict” spells in their spell lists. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against the Mystic’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the Mystic’s Charisma modifier. The Mystic doesn’t acquire her spells from books or scrolls, nor does she prepare them through study. Instead, she meditates or prays for her spells, receiving them through her own strength of faith or as divine inspiration. The Mystic must spend one hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells. Time spent resting has no effect on the Mystic’s spell preparation. In addition, the Mystic receives bonus spells based on her Charisma score, as shown on the chart below. Spell List: Mystics use the same spell list as Acolytes except that Mystics may not use the spells listed below. 0-level: Cure minor wounds, inflict minor wounds 1st-level: Cure light wounds, inflict light wounds 2nd-level: Cure moderate wounds, inflict moderate wounds 3rd-level: Cure serious wounds, inflict serious wounds 4th-level: Cure critical wounds, inflict critical wounds 5th-level: Mass cure light wounds, mass inflict light wounds, raise dead Cha Score —Bonus Spells by Spell Level— 1 2 3 4 5 12–13 1 — — — — 14–15 1 1 — — — 16–17 1 1 1 — — 18–19 1 1 1 1 — 20–21 2 1 1 1 1 22–23 2 2 1 1 1 Mystic Level —Spells per Day by Spell Level— 0 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 2 — — — — 2 4 3 — — — — 3 4 3 2 — — — 4 5 4 3 — — — 5 5 4 3 2 — — 6 5 4 4 3 — — 7 6 5 4 3 2 — 8 6 5 4 4 3 — 9 6 5 5 4 3 2 10 6 5 5 4 4 3 Mystic Level —Mystic Spells Known— 0 1 2 3 4 5 1 4 2 — — — — 2 5 2 — — — — 3 5 3 1 — — — 4 6 3 2 — — — 5 6 4 2 1 — — 6 7 4 3 2 — — 7 7 5 3 2 1 — 8 8 5 4 3 2 — 9 8 5 4 3 2 1 10 9 5 5 4 3 2 Turn or Rebuke Undead Starting at 2nd level, the Mystic gains the supernatural ability to affect the undead, such as zombies, skeletons, ghosts, and vampires in a manner similar to Acolyte. However, the Mystic’s allegiance does not effect the type of effects she has on the undead. Furthermore, the Mystic affects undead as if she were an Acolyte of one level lower than her current Mystic class. A Mystic may turn, rebuke, command or bolster the undead. She may destroy the undead if of sufficient levels. She cannot dispel the turning of an Acolyte. Bonus Feats At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Mystic gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Mystic must meet all of the prerequisites for the feat to select it. Alertness, Martial Weapons Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Attentive, Creative, Dodge, Educated, Empower Turning, Greater Spell Focus, Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Turning, Renown, Spell Focus, Spell Penetration, Trustworthy, Windfall. The Mystic may also take any metamagic feats as bonus feats. Combat Casting At 4th level, the Mystic becomes adept at casting spells during combat. She gets a +4 bonus to Concentration checks made to cast a spell while on the defensive. Brew Potion At 5th level, the Mystic can create potions, which carry spells within themselves. The Mystic can create a potion of any spell of 3rd level or lower that she knows. The spell must target a character or characters. Brewing a potion takes one day. When the Mystic creates a potion, she sets the caster level. The caster level must be sufficient to cast the spell in question and no higher than the Mystic’s own level. The cost of the raw material to brew a potion is 15 + the potion’s spell level + the potion’s caster level. Finally, the Mystic makes a Craft (chemical) skill check. The DC for the check is 10 + the spell level + the caster level. If the check fails, the raw materials are used up. The Mystic can try again the next day. When the Mystic creates a potion, she makes any choices that she would normally make when casting the spell. Whoever drinks the potion is the target of the spell. Any potion that stores a spell with a costly material component or an experience point cost also carries a commensurate cost. In addition to the raw materials cost, the Mystic must expend the material component when creating the potion. Discern Lie The Mystic develops the ability to gauge whether another character is telling the truth by reading facial expressions and interpreting body language. The Mystic must be able to see and hear (but not necessarily understand) the individual under scrutiny. The Mystic can determine whether a spoken statement is true or false with a successful Sense Motive check opposed by the subject’s Bluff check or DC 10, whichever is greater. Turn or Rebuke Humanoid Starting at 8th level, the Mystic gains the supernatural ability to affect humanoids, allowing her to command them or drive them off in the fashion of the Acolyte’s turn undead ability. The Mystic’s allegiance does not effect the type of effects she has on humans. The ability does not affect humanoids or other creatures. Unlike other turning abilities, the Mystic must expend an miracle to turn or rebuke humans. A Mystic may turn, rebuke, command or bolster humans. She cannot destroy the targeted humans with this ability, nor can she dispel the turning of another individual. Empower Spell At 10th level, the Mystic learns to cast spells to greater effect. All spells cast by the Mystic are considered to be under the Empowered Spell meta-magic feat, thus all variable, numeric effects of an empowered spell are increased by one-half. An empowered spell deals half again as much damage as normal, cures half again as many hit points, affects half again as many targets, as appropriate. Spells without random variables are not affected. The level of the spell however, is not increased. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Black Metal, Red Blood